The Heart of Everything
by DetOlivia
Summary: When Obi-Wan saves Luke in A New Hope, he is suddenly and painfully reminded of another young, sandy-haired boy who forever altered his life and the fate of the galaxy. OneShot


**Title:** The Heart of Everything

**Summary:** When Obi-Wan saves Luke in _A New Hope_, he is suddenly and painfully reminded of another young, sandy-haired boy who forever altered his life and the fate of the galaxy.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, quotes, locations, etc. belong completely to George Lucas. The song lyrics are from "The Heart of Everything" by Within Temptation

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome! But all flames shall be immediately forwarded to Darth Maul, who has informed me that he will be more than happy to take care of them.

* * *

_For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes…whom is all to blame?  
I'll face it caus__e it's the heart of everything.  
Open up your eyes, save yourself from fading away now. Don't let it go.  
Open up your eyes, see what you've become. Don't sacrifice.  
It's truly the heart of everything._

_Open up your eyes…_

A howling moan tore from his throat. It echoed throughout the small canyon, bouncing off the rock walls. Obi-Wan watched as the Tuskan Raiders fled from the ravine, leaving a body in their wake. As his eyes fell on the still form of Luke, he suddenly stopped. He was painfully reminded of another young sandy haired boy, a boy who had grown up on this same Force-forsaken planet. Memories quickly flooded his vision, erasing the image of the young boy at his feet.

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Anakin Skywalker." _

_Wide blue eyes gazed up at him in wonder and adoration. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you!" _

Obi-Wan felt pain well inside of him. If only he had known how that fateful meeting would alter his life. He quickly crossed to Luke and placed a hand upon his head. Force, let him be alive…

"_Anakin? Anakin!" Obi-Wan grunted in pain as he rolled over. He had to see if he was alright. He placed his hand on the boy's head as he surveyed his apprentice. His eyes closed in dismay - the Count had severed Anakin's right arm. "Anakin?" His voice was questioning, hoarse. His Padawan groaned in response. His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked at his missing arm in horror. _

_Obi-Wan moved his hand to rest on Anakin's chest in an attempt to calm the boy. "It will be alright, my Padawan." Obi-Wan swallowed before murmuring, "You will be alright…" _

Dazed blue eyes opened slowly and fixed on the figure hovering above. "What happened?" Luke struggled to sit up, and with Obi-Wan's aid, he finally managed. He shook his head and tried to focus on the man before him.

Obi-Wan forced a small smile. "Rest easy, son. You've had a busy day." His eyes met Luke's. You're fortunate you're still in one piece," he added.

Luke's vision cleared and he looked more closely at the old man. "Ben? Ben Kenobi?"

He sighed in relief. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

_I am sure you are. _"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly," Obi-Wan admonished. "Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"Oh, this little droid!" Luke gestured to a small blue and white astromech droid who had remained hidden in the shadows of the cliff. "I think he's searching for his former master." Luke shook his head in bewilderment as he looked at the droid. "I've never seen such devotion in a droid before! There seems to be no stopping him." Luke turned back to Obi-Wan. "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

At the mention of his name, Obi-Wan went very still. "Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan," he murmured softly. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time…"

"_I hate you!" Anakin's scream tore through Obi-Wan's heart. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of his brother, his best friend, who lay burning at his feet. He turned anguished eyes upon him. "You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you…" His voice trailed off, unable to form words. _

_A pained cry tore from Anakin's lips as the lava reached his severed legs and burst into flames. "Obi-Wan..." the raspy voice gasped. A charred, mechanical arm clawed despretly for him. _

_Tears slipped down Obi-Wan's ash-stained cheeks as he turned away, unable to watch. "Oh, my Padawan..." _

"I think my uncle knew him." Luke's voice drew Obi-Wan from his painful memories. "He said he was dead."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Oh, he's not dead." He looked away, then added softly, "Not…not yet." _Or maybe he was. Maybe he had died a long time ago, when he had watched the fires of Mustafar consume his beloved Padawan. _

Obi-Wan finally turned and gazed into Luke's innocent, questioning face. It seemed that the death of Anakin Skywalker did indeed lie at the heart of everything.

* * *


End file.
